Naruto Shippuden 7 Minutes in Heaven
by ShaddowKat
Summary: Sooo, it's late and I'm supposed to be studying… but I'd much rather entertain my pervy self by creating one of my own 7 minutes in heaven Naruto type things (Shippuden, of course).
1. Intro-

Sooo, it's late and I'm supposed to be studying… but I'd much rather entertain my pervy self by creating one of my own 7 minutes in heaven Naruto type things (Shippuden, of course). This is the first time I've done something like this so it's a sort of trial. I've only written one to see how it goes but I'll add more including everyone I think is important eventually, so let me know if I miss anyone out or whatever. And yeah there's gonna be some bad language and pretty strong/mature content so if you're too young or not into that kinda thing well then, fuck off! :)

.

Basically you're in konohagakure (the village hidden in the leaves, you clueless cuties ;)) and practically everybody important is there (yes, even them rogue ninja's, Akatsuki and what not) because with the war being inevitable and all, typical Tsunade decided to scr*w it and get drunk on sake, which resulted in her turning the Hokage building into a partyhouse after, in her intoxicated state, she ordered everyone to drink with her and celebrate their pointless, miserable lives.

After a few hours mostly everyone had shown up and the building was crowded with people. Store keepers came and went bringing more food and booz. They had $$ signs in their eyes and the most ridiculous smiles plastered across their faces, some of them were even drooling. You think about how Tsunade's head is going to explode when she realizes she's got the bill, haha! That information mixed with the wicked hangover she was likely to get = stay as far away as possible. You can't wait to see the poor souls who just happen to suffer her wrath 3:).

Anyways, those bloody *fangirls* were getting off at seeing Sasuke again and you spotted them going around and making everyone place an item or something of the sort into a bag they got from god knows where so you could all play 7 minutes in Heaven o_O. You could bet they were all daydreaming about being in a tiny, cramped cupboard with the, you had to admit h-o-t, emo. You quickly run off into another room, ditching your jacket as a measly disguise and trying to avoid them but it was hopeless, those psycho's were everywhere!

Using all the control you had not to slaughter every last one of them then and there you tugged out your hair lackey and tossed it in the bag, letting your beautiful long hair fall loose onto your shoulders and cascade softly down your back. You wore a loose, pale silky dress in the old Greek style. It split on both sides showing off your gorgeous set of legs and ran right up to your waste where you wore a thin brown plaited belt to hold it in place. The back was very low and open, making you thankful of your hairs length. It was very revealing and showed off all your curves which had previously been hidden.

Honestly you felt like you were wearing nothing at all and it didn't help that you had no bra _or_ panties on. It was Kuranai sensei's dress to begin with. Ino had helped her pick it out for you and they insisted that it be worn, with no panties none the less since the material was clingy and showed the outlines. It was much different to your usual style, hair in a tight bun and comfortable, practical clothing. You were a ninja after all. However, you couldn't hide away forever and nothing in your closet was good enough to get the attention you deserved, or so they said.

You pouted and walked over to the desserts table, oblivious to the stares and jaw-dropping expressions you were receiving. No one had seen you like this before, so… vulnerable and exposed. You shuffled between groups of people in the main room until Ino came up to you, followed by Sakura and some girl you didn't know. They looked you over approvingly, maybe even a little jealously, you thought, and then shoved that bag in your face. "Alright, alright!" you say, thinking it would be less painful if you just got it over and done with. You reach into the bag and feel around a little, only to grab*


	2. Chapter 1 - Sakura

(Sakura) *a textbook

.

Eyes wonder your way, curious as to what item you would choose. A few people had already been before you, the last being Shikamaru choosing out Temari's item… and they got busted lip locking, big time. Although, everybody knew they had a thing going on and it was only a matter of time and circumstance before they hooked up. You thought it was great, Shika getting a little something, something ;) as he was one of your close friends and you knew he really liked her, even if he wouldn't admit it.

You reach into the bag rather hesitantly and feel around until your hand reaches something rock solid. You attempt to grab it out but need to use your other hand as well. Whatever it was it was heavy! You finally lift it out to see it was a textbook on the benefits of medical ninjutsu: 1000 ways to bla, bla, bla. Your brain hurts just reading the title.

Sakura blushes one of those cute signature blushes of hers and giggles. Leaning over Ino she whispers into your ear that it was her item. Following the rules of the game you both start walking to the closet. It took them a bit but once they realized what was going on people started to woof whistle and began with the snide, somewhat amusing comments. You slid your hand into hers and looked back; giving the boys your sexiest wink and making their imaginations run wild. Their reaction was exactly what you wanted it to be. Sidestepping around Hinata, who was blushing wildly, you pulled Sakura through the threshold and into the darkness of the cupboard.

Ino had to force her way through the group that had formed around us to close and lock the door. It was hard to ignore the racket they made as they pressed their ears against it, trying to hear what was going on, pervy Baka's! You could tell that Kiba was one of them from the insults flying around. He was taking up most of the space. If anyone would hear anything, however, it would be him. You started thinking of ways you could drive him insane, there was so much potential.

Without realizing you let your thoughts wonder off into the same direction as everyone outside the small room. You thought about how attractive Sakura really was. How you loved her hair probably more than she did and was on the verge of tears when she cut it off. You couldn't help but be curious about what she had tucked away in that gorgeous red dress she was wearing. She wasn't overly curvy like yourself, but she was that right amount of just in-between. You had never been with a girl before and you had never thought about it before. Now you couldn't stop thinking about it. You envisioned yourself kissing her. What would it be like? More gentle?

After you spent what felt like too long considering it, you decided you just might. Sakura would understand. Right when they opened the door. That would be the perfect timing. And maybe if you made a few moaning noises before then, you smirked. Jumping off your train you noticed that you were both still holding hands. It made you blush and you were glad that the room was so dark because that could have made things quite awkward. A part of you didn't want to let go, her hand was soft and delicate. But you didn't want to make things weirder then they were about to get.

You relaxed the muscles in your hand and started sliding it away only to have Sakura grab onto it more tightly, entwining her fingers with your own. Even if you wanted to stop her you knew you couldn't with that monster like strength she possessed from her years of training with Tsunade. "S-sakura?" you question, biting your lip at the fact you just stuttered. She moved closer towards you, her presence a little nerve-wrecking. You took a deep breath in through your nose. She smelled sweet, kind of intoxicating. Butterflies were forming in your stomach. 'What in world?' You think. 'Get a grip!'

It took her a moment to respond. "I…" she tried, sounding as uneasy as you felt. She squeezed your hand tighter. "I thought that I was jealous of you…" she says with more confidence. "Jealous of your curves, and beauty. You always had the attention of every male wherever you went. But when I watched you, to find out why I…" she paused. "I learned that you weren't trying to get that kind of attention. You didn't even realize that you were. And I admire you. I know that I like boys. I mean I'm in love with Sasuke, and it's not in the way that everybody thinks, But, I…" she was rambling, and it was cute. You didn't understand the point of her telling you all these things. Yet were shocked at what she said. She was jealous of you? There was no way. Ino and Kurania probably told her to say this, to make you feel like you got the attention they wanted you to have or maybe some other bizarre reason. She squeezed your hand again, this time more gently, thank Jashin. It hurt last time.

"Sakura, I"- You were beginning to tell her you didn't need her or anyone else tryna make you feel special or important or whatever it was they were trying to do but she cut you off with a delicate kiss on the side of your cheek. "Wh-Wha?" You couldn't even form the word. You were too dumbfounded. She let go of your hand and you felt hers glide lightly up your bare arm, leaving a trail of Goosebumps. It stopped, resting on your cheek in the same place she had kissed you. Her fingers were rather cold.

Without warning she kissed you for a second time, except this time it was on the lips. The kiss was small and she pulled back hesitantly. You suppose she took your silence as acceptance and she did it again, hesitating for a shorter period before doing it again, then again. It felt… good. It definitely was more gentle then your previous experiences with men. Her lips tasted like cherries and they were so, so… soft. You blush. You had kissed her back on the last one.

Finally recovering from your shock, you remembered to breathe and inhaled in that overwhelming scent of hers. This wasn't right. You weren't supposed to be the one all flustered and confused and idiotic looking. Wasn't your plan to kiss her in front of all those people and strut your stuff outta there, leaving her to feel like this? All embarrassed and confused. You weren't going to let her get away with this.

You compose yourself and swiftly wrap your arms around her tiny waist, pulling her into you. She gasps, but doesn't protest. You slide one hand up her back, keeping the other in place and kissed _her_ this time. Only it was much more forceful. After a second she kissed you back with the same intensity. You licked her bottom lip hungrily, wanting to lick up all that cherry flavored goodness. You were startled when she opened her mouth, causing your tongue to accidentally caress over hers. She instantly reacted, curiously roaming every crevice in my mouth. Sneaky, you thought. It seemed that you were both fighting for control.

Under normal circumstances, out in the battle field, you could easily dominate her. In this room, everything that was happening was new for both of you. It didn't mean that you were going to give in. You pushed her backwards slightly, breaking the kiss. Moving one of your hands up to her chin, you tilted her head to the side, opening up an opportunity which you took full advantage of. You licked up the side of her neck, and then began trailing gentle kissed back down it until her heard her gasp. Found it! You grinned like a child eating candy and began to suck on the smooth skin. Her moans made you sensitive to what you were feeling… down there. It was getting warm and tingly. You had never had sex before. But you had plenty of practice touching yourself and you craved that pleasure right now.

Sakura shuffled away, and found your mouth once again. This time she slid one hand up through your hair, playing with it. The other she slid down your side, reaching the split in the dress you were wearing and rubbed against your outer thigh. She grasped it tightly and pulled it up to rest against her hip before reaching back under the material and clutching your bare, naked ass. She squeezed it, tightly. And she continued to squeeze and clutch it which sent shivers running up through your body and you trembled, releasing a loud, involuntary moan. You could feel her smirking, no doubt satisfied with your reaction.

Not letting her get too comfortable you snaked your hand around her back once more and quickly unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor, creating a quiet thud when it landed. Her hand briefly stopped working at your curvy hind. Wanting more, you pulled the front of her bra down beneath her breasts, which pushed them up higher. Putting your hands on her waist you shoved her back against the cupboards shelves, knocking a few things out of place. Leaning down slightly, you kissed around her nipple, teasing her while you cupped the other, massaging it. Losing her patients she whimpered your name. Another one to me, you beamed.

You let out a low, seductive giggle before taking her breast into your mouth and sucking on all the right places. Her moans got louder and louder as you started nibbling on her nipple and flicking and pinching her other one. Her hand subconsciously wondered downwards and she rubbed against your womanhood through the cloth of your dress. "Sakura," you half whispered half groaned. She stopped.

She moved behind you, unclasping her bra in the process. Running her fingers down your hair she brushed it to one side and kissed your neck with ease as she was taller then you. She untied the knot holding the top half of your dress up, releasing your own breasts. The dress still clung to your lower half thanks to the belt you wore. She pressed the soft flesh that was her chest against your back. You could feel her nipples, still hard, graze against your skin. Damn!

She let her hand descend to your area again. This time, it was under the dress. She moved down the whole of it, exploring. "You're so wet, already," she says in a raspy voice. She runs her finger over your clit, sending small bouts of pleasure through you.

"Sakura," you panted. "There's no time," you say gloomily. You'd passed horny close to a hundred kisses ago. She halts for a second, thinking it over.

"I can make it quick. Now, suck!" she orders you, scraping two of her fingers lightly across your lip. You do as your told, taking them deep into your mouth and sliding them in an out a few times before running your tongue between them provocatively. Returning to your privates, she slips a finger in without warning, making you gasp. She moves around a little before sliding another in and waits for you to get comfortable. Her other hand caresses your breasts, which she can't seem to get enough of. She pinches your nipple between her fingers making you moan then begins pumping inside of you. No longer were you able to control yourself. You were completely at her disposal.

You supposed they could hear the noises you made through the door since nobody came to open it when your time had run out. "Mmm, yess… Sakura," you moaned. She was now also rubbing your clit with her thumb. You could feel you were reaching your climax. Your stomach was getting tight. "Ohh, mmm, I'm gonna cum!" You shrilled, rather loudly. Your moans took on a higher pitch as you found your release into ecstasy. Your juices leaked all over her fingers which she licked clean.

You both tidied yourselves up and returning your clothing to its proper place you noticed that the music that had been playing all night wasn't anymore. You blushed a dark crimson shade as you realized that it had stopped soon after your entered the cupboard, meaning that those pervy bastards had heard everything. That was your plan though, wasn't it? To pretend that something happened and make them all go crazy. But now… you weren't sure you wanted all those people to know that it really happened. A few certain someone's you had major crushes on you wouldn't mind, however. You hoped they would find it hot. In fact you knew they would.

Before you left the closet you whispered your feelings to Sakura and she agreed. It wouldn't be a good reputation to have. You waited a moment before saying loud enough for them to hear "Sakura, again?" Another moment... "This time use your tongue," you said in your cutest, most alluring voice. When you heard the murmuring pick up again you flung the door open, hitting a few people in the process and came out giggling.

Sakura spun on her heels and flung her arms around your neck, pulling you in close and then moaning in your ear mockingly. "Sakura, oh, Sakura!" you purred in response. You pulled away from each other and couldn't help falling into a laughing fit. You scaned the room, looking for Kiba. You knew his hearing was way better than normal and he would know it really happened. He was one of the people you wanted to know anyhow. Maybe it would knock his cockiness down a level or two and give you the chance to confront him about your feelings.

As chances had it he was right behind you. You tossed your head over your shoulder and looked at him through your lashes. His man bulge was showing and dyamm! You winked at him and turned away. You were about to take a step when he grabbed you from behind. His hands sat low on your waste and you could feel his crotch grinding against your behind. You gasped, which he seemed to like, a lot, and peered around the room.

You blushed brightly as you saw Iruka also attempting to hide his own goods. Then your eyes widened and your blush darkened as you noticed Neji had his byakugan activated. You saw Sasuke on a couch with a blushing Sakura on his lap, surrounded by *fangirls* and Kakashi hiding in the back corner of the room, leaning against the wall next to tobi with his book held open to cover his down below. All three of them had their sharingans activated and they were looking directly at you. Which one of these smexy men would you take home? It's up to you, darlings ;)


End file.
